A special moment
by AdventureBound
Summary: a special little moment for all you JC fans out there you'll like it i promise!


Voyager is copyright of paramount I own nothing so don't sue me!!!! Lol anyway...  
  
Short drabble little fic hope you enjoy... Based on the song "something about you" by Kim sanders  
  
She stepped out the turbo lift doors, her body ached from the recent exercise program Tuvok had come up with that was a complete run around the whole ship up and down. Groaning at the pain her aching legs were giving her she slowly walked down the halls of voyager stopping at the mess hall for a bite to eat and nice long cup of coffee.  
  
Stepping inside still in her work out clothes she strolled over to Neelix who was hidden behind a large bowl cooking over a hot stove smoke pouring out from the frying pan.  
  
"Neelix?" she questioned upon reaching the counter. The quirky little man popped his head up above the frying pan and she could barely make out his features through the smoke  
  
"Captain?" he spoke quick and unsure of what explanation he was going to use this time. Grabbing the fire extinguisher he released the pin and squirted the foamy liquid at the frying pan accidentally spraying the captain with the foam too. Stopping after the smoke had cleared crew members stood back trying to suppress a short giggle and Neelix's shocked face at seeing his captain covered head to toe almost in foam was un- miscible.  
  
Lifting her hand to her face she swiped away some of the foam from her brow, her cheeks and eyes. Neelix stood petrified for a few more moments before grabbing a towel and handing it to the captain who looked around at her crew then at Neelix and burst out into a fit of laughter. Letting out a sigh of relief Neelix let through a slight smile before looking down at his feet  
  
"I'm sorry captain ...I" but she cut him off before he could say another word. Walking around the counter she placed an arm around his shoulder and led him towards the replicator  
  
"it's okay Neelix" she spoke trying to keep a straight face "you can order me up a cup of coffee and some toast whilst I go sit down and dry myself off." Smiling now Neelix did as he was requested whilst the captain strode off to her seat, towel in hand.  
  
Elsewhere on the ship early morning duties had begun and Chakotay had sat down in his first officers chair a wide grin on his face, he'd woken up with that smile today, he knew he was looking forward to spending time with Kathryn in the holodeck tonight and he couldn't wait.  
  
Starting early morning shifts were pretty good for him as he noted that every morning as soon as Tom entered the bridge and relieved his crew mate, that there would be only men upon the bridge until the captain herself arrived. As soon as Tom had done his job and the crewman had left the ship he knew the early morning fun would start and before he could say 'morning Paris' it had already begun...  
  
"So Harry how did you get on with Melinda last night?" Tom asked through the (up until now) silent bridge. Smiling Harry carried on with his work but replied  
  
"We had a great time on the holodeck Tom thanks for the program" he smiled and looked up a little at Tom who still carried on with his work  
  
"No problem buddy!" he replied shortly.  
  
Smiling the commander looked down at the PADD he had in his hands and punched in a couple of things to it still listening in to the conversation that was going on around him.  
  
"Ah come on Tuvok its only a little fun, maybe you should join in sometime" tom spoke after a long conversation later. But the Vulcan did not reply as suddenly the ship rocked and red alert was sounded.  
  
"Report!" came a voice shooting out of the back of the room, a very wet still foamy in places Janeway emerged from the turbo lift and took her place next to the commander on the bridge. Trying not to smile Chakotay leaned over and whispered into her ear  
  
"I didn't know riding the turbo lift became so strenuous for you captain" he spoke softly and pulled back. A wide grin spread across his face as she looked up at him and grinned her own cheeky grin as if to say 'I'll get you back for that later'.  
  
Interrupting Chakotay's precious moment with the captain Harry Kim spoke his voice loud and clear  
  
"We just entered an electro magnetic storm; we should pass it within the hour"  
  
Smiling and relaxing a little the captain spoke loud and clear before sitting down in her chair and crossing her leg over the other.  
  
"Keep an eye on it Mr Kim inform me of any changes"  
  
"Aye captain" he replied and continued with his work. Smiling also Chakotay sat down next to his captain giving her a quick glance before returning to his work  
  
"Stand down red alert Tuvok" he almost shouted across the room at his security officer. Leaning over Kathryn nodded him to come forward so they could talk  
  
"You still up for that..." but she was cut off by Chakotay  
  
"Moonlight sail on lake George...yes I am"  
  
Laughing a little she stood up and headed towards the turbo lift  
  
"You have the bridge commander" she entered the turbo lift and headed back to her quarters. Nodding he watched her go and carried on with his work. Again the silence fell across the room and who better to break that silence than the man himself.  
  
"So what did B'Elanna have you do last night Tom?" slightly smiling to himself knowing he was embarrassing the best pilot has ever had. Blushing slightly he dared not turn around just mumbled incoherently at his commander causing a fit of laughs from several male crew members on the bridge.  
  
Later that evening in the holodeck...  
  
He had his arms circled around her waist and he was pouring her another glass of wine, when she stood up and adjusted the sails as to signal they were heading back to shore. Smiling she stood down and started packing the plates of food back into the basket and sat down next to chakotay once again staring up at the stars above their heads.  
  
"What a mad couple of years it has been huh?" she spoke casually as she stood up taking his hand  
  
"yes it has, but as the Indian tribe men always used to say...things can only get better." Laughing she knew he was lying  
  
"No they didn't!" she laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked out of the holodeck turning the program off as they went. Standing in the turbo lift they waited for the crewman to get off before cuddling back up to each other. Stopping a little short of their destination Kathryn looked quizzically at her best friend in the whole universe. Looking at her he took the basket from out of her hands and placed it outside the turbo lift stepping out too he stood behind her and placed his hands over her eyes...  
  
"Chakotay what the...?" she spoke rather nervously but he lent down to her ear and kissed it gently before telling her to keep quiet and start walking. Keeping his hands over her eyes they rounded the corner and entered the mess hall. Slowly taking his hands off her eyes a roar of surprise sounded from her crew members and  
  
"Happy anniversary!!" was shouted by all of her best friends. From Tom to Seven and even from the man stood behind her. She turned around slowly and looked him the eyes putting her arms around his neck they kissed passionately and pulled back after a while for the need of air...whispering to her he spoke gentle and softly as he held her in his arms and she curled into him never wanting to let go  
  
"Happy 4th anniversary baby" he whispered  
  
"Ditto" she replied "I love you so much Chakotay"  
  
"And I you" he replied but before anything else could be said a loud voice shot out from the background and both turned to find the source staring up at them  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
The end  
  
Hope you like xx please r r xxx 


End file.
